ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Riptide
Riptide is an American TV detective series that ran on NBC from December 3, 1983 to August 22, 1986, starring Perry King, Joe Penny, and Thom Bray. It was created by Frank Lupo and Stephen J. Cannell, and produced by Stephen J. Cannell Productions. The main theme was composed by Mike Post and Pete Carpenter. A mid-season replacement, it debuted as a two-hour TV movie in early 1984. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riptide_(TV_series)# hide *1 Premise *2 Cast *3 Episode list **3.1 Season 1 (1983–1984) **3.2 Season 2 (1984–1985) **3.3 Season 3 (1985–1986) *4 DVD releases **4.1 United States **4.2 Canada **4.3 Germany *5 References *6 External links Premisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Cody Allen (Perry King) and Nick Ryder (Joe Penny) are two former Army buddies who decided to open the Pier 56 Detective Agency (later known as the Riptide Detective Agency) in Los Angeles, California. However, realizing that computers and technology play a major role in many investigations, the two recruit the help of Murray "Boz" Bozinsky (Thom Bray), a brilliant, but socially inept scientist and computer hacker whom they met while serving in the military. The team operate out of Cody's boat, the Riptide, moored at Pier 56 at King Harbor Marina.[1] The men have several other tools in their fight against crime and injustice. These included Murray's robot, The Roboz (which, unlike most television robots, does not speak); Nick's aging Sikorsky S-58T helicopter, The Screaming Mimi,[2] which Nick occasionally used for his sideline business, aerial harbor tours; and Cody's speedboat, the Ebb Tide. Nick also owns a classic red Chevrolet Corvette and in early episodes Cody drives an orange "Woodie" station wagon which is later replaced by a four-wheel drive pickup truck. Lt. Quinlan (Jack Ging) is a local police officer who continually harasses the trio. Lt. Parisi, the agency's police contact during the final episodes, is more cooperative. During the first few episodes, Mama Jo (Anne Francis) is the crusty skipper of the Barefoot Contessa, a tourist boat crewed by an all-female crew. Introduced later in the first season is Max, a comedienne at a local club. Second season episodes also feature Dooley, a dock boy who occasionally assists the team in their escapades. The show's penultimate episode, "If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em", shows Allen and Ryder acting as consultants to a television series that closely resembles and parodies Moonlighting,Riptide's former prime time competition on Tuesday nights.[3] Although local mobsters were depicted in most episodes, some reflected sensitive topics, like corruption among the U.S. Army, high-level cover-ups, and black ops by Corporate America. The third season's "Home for Christmas", with a performance by James Whitmore, has a strongly emotional tone. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Perry King — Cody Allen *Joe Penny — Nick Ryder *Thom Bray — Murray "Boz" Bozinsky Some of the famous names from this show in their early careers include Geena Davis ("Raiders of the Lost Sub", S01E12) and George Clooney ("Where the Girls Are", S02E01). Episode listhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 1 (1983–1984)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 2 (1984–1985)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 3 (1985–1986)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit DVD releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 edit Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released a three-disc DVD set of the complete first season of Riptide on February 14, 2006, available in the United States only. Although the Sony release includes all of the episodes from the season, many of the opening teasers are missing. In the near future, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment will soon release the final two seasons of Riptide, the complete second season and the complete third and final season. Canadahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 edit Visual Entertainment has released all three seasons of Riptide, available in Canada only. Unlike the U.S. release, all of the opening teasers are intact. However, several episodes have music replaced and sequences edited out due to copyright issues. On October 14, 2008 VEI released Riptide: The Complete Series, a 13-disc box set featuring all 58 episodes of the show.[4] The release was initially scheduled to be released on September 9, 2008, but was delayed for unknown reasons. As of 2013, these releases have been discontinued and are out of print. Germanyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riptide_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=10 edit In Germany the show is known under the title Trio Mit Vier Fäusten (Trio With Four Fists). Universum Films has released all three seasons of Riptide for Germany on May 29, 2009 (Season 1),[5] July 31, 2009 (Season 2)[6] and September 25, 2009 (Season 3).[7] The DVD sets feature 4:3 Pal, DD 2.0 mono German and English, no teasers, but with a bonus episode of 21 Jump Street (Season 1). The Season 2 boxes will contain an episode not broadcast in Germany, "The Twisted Cross", in English with German subtitles. The German box sets have the original music of the U.S. series, unlike the Canadian box sets 2 and 3. Category:1983 television series debuts Category:1986 television series endings